


Knees and Toes

by DoreyG



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Episode: s04e25 Body Parts, M/M, Not Really Character Death, Shapeshifting, Weird Sex, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 02:57:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16802302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: "You're going todie?" Is the first thing that Odo says, when he opens his door.





	Knees and Toes

**Author's Note:**

> Set mid-Body Parts, just before Quark finds out that he's not actually going to die.
> 
> I want to say that I regret the title, but I absolutely don't SO THERE.

"You're going to _die_?" Is the first thing that Odo says, when he opens his door.

He blinks, stares at Odo's face. Decides to step aside and let the man in before he breaks the good news. "And get 500 bars of gold pressed latinum for it!"

"I'm very pleased for you," Odo snaps, spinning around to give him a fierce glare as the door slides shut behind him. "Oh no, wait, I was mistaken. Th pleasure is actually complete and utter annoyance."

"Annoyance?" He asks, somewhat taken aback by the frankly _fierce_ levels of disapproval coming from Odo's direction. "You're annoyed at me for earning a little profit at this sad and traumatic time? I mean, I always knew that you had a warped sense of compassion, but this really takes the-"

"I'm annoyed at you for _dying_!" Odo interrupts him, his hands clenching into fists.

"...That makes even less sense!" He protests, now utterly confused. He's never _seen_ Odo like this before, so obviously agitated and unable to hide it. "You're a very strange man, so in a way it almost makes _sense_ that you can't understand the basics of respectable commerce, but being annoyed at me just for _dying_? Seriously?"

Odo only continues to glare at him. Rather giving off the impression that he _can_ help it, and just isn't feeling particularly inclined to do so.

"Unless you're annoyed at me for not dying sooner," he guesses, grimly trying to make sense of whatever is going on in Odo's stubborn head. He, at least, is trying to get back on solid ground even if Odo seems perfectly happy to strand them in the middle of an ocean. "Is that it? gotta say, bit cruel if so..."

"I don't want you to die sooner, Quark," Odo says, through obviously gritted teeth. "I don't want you to die at _all_."

He blinks, he frowns, he tries to spot any sign of a joke - an _incredibly_ unfunny and kinda offensive joke, granted - on Odo's face... And is a little stunned when he utterly fails to succeed. "There's no need to lie."

"I'm not lying," Odo says, with all the natural politeness of a wrecking ball.

"You don't even _like_ me," he points out, feeling faintly triumphant at just how obvious that fact is. "You've been calling me a thorn in your side since the day we met. You keep putting me in jail. You keep allowing me in the same room as _Kira_ , for heaven's sake!"

"Quark, I don't-" Odo grinds to a halt, stares at him for a long second. In that second, that long and incredibly unsure second, a strange and almost tender expression crosses his face, "I don't want you to die."

"Yes, well, we've already dismissed that little untruth," he says, unsure exactly how he should feel at that look on Odo's face. He's never been looked at like that before, not by a single person. A part of him wants to run away, another part of him wants to step closer and he's not quite sure which part he should be more terrified by. "Got any more interesting ones, or are you going to leave me to count my bundles of latinum in peace?"

Odo only steps a little closer, stares at him with a slightly unsettling intensity that makes his skin prickle. The amount of times he's daydreamed about Odo looking at him like that, the years he's spent longing for anything of the sort...

"What?" He snaps, unsettled and not exactly liking the reasons why.

"I'm just wondering," Odo says softly, still watching him with that same intensity. Almost like he actually _cares_. "What this station is going to be like without you."

"I... I don't know," he says, unsure again. He managed to shove the longing for Odo to the back of his mind long ago, he doesn't know why it should resurface _now_. "Probably a lot more peaceful for you and your security goons, I'd reckon."

"Perhaps," Odo says, with a small lift of the side of his mouth like he's not entirely convinced. "I'm also wondering just what my life is going to be like without you."

They stare at each other for a long moment in silence, and he's pretty sure that they both look about equally stunned at _that_ little confession.

"Okay," he says unsteadily, tries to summon up some sort of dignity through the painful levels of confusion that he's currently experiencing. His head feels a little like it's about to explode, and he's so dazed that he doesn't even think he'd mind the mess. "Time to allow me to count my latinum now."

"Quark-"

"No!" He snaps, suddenly furious, strides right into Odo space and glares as fiercely as he can. " _No_. This really is cruel now, and maybe I was a bit naive but I expected better from _you_ of all people. You come in here, you interrupt my valuable last few hours in this universe to taunt me, you make me feel _confused_ and then you expect me to soothe you as if I'm not already experiencing enough stress as it is. I don't know what you want from me, Odo, but this is not the time!"

"I don't want you to _die_ ," Odo says, sounding even more like a broken record than before. Amazing. Maybe he'll pass a word to Rom before he expires, get the man to approach Odo about joining the bar staff.

" _Stop_ -"

"And I'm not lying," Odo says, staring at him with a despairing intensity that makes his mouth dry up with more than rage, and... Steps even further forward, drags him into his arms with a firmness that he really should've thought to expect from the man by this stage and fits their mouths firmly together.

It's incredibly clear that Odo hasn't done this very often before. He's a weird mixture of too insistent in pressing in, and too hesitant in going any further. He touches him like he's not quite sure what to do, like he wants to express some kind of greater emotion but doesn't exactly know _how_. He seems to think that the firm twitching of his lips will show him the way.

It's the best kiss he's ever had. _Ever_. Possibly the best kiss there's ever been, in the history of the universe.

Odo draws back eventually, but only slowly. For a long moment he looks like he's not entirely sure what he wants to do. The urge to run away wars quite obviously with the urge to lean back in. He shifts on his heels, glances down at the ground as if he's trying to remember what language is. "I don't want you to die."

"Yeah," he says, a touch breathlessly. He likes to pretend that he's not a swooner, but every thump of his heart is starting to give the lie to that, "I'm starting to believe you."

"I don't..." Odo hesitates for a second, blows out a long breath and finally looks at him again. He's trying desperately to compose his face, trying to look just as distant as he usually does, but there's an expression in his eyes that can't be hidden no matter how hard he tries. "I don't _dislike_ you, Quark."

"Starting to believe that too," he murmurs, unable to stop staring at that expression. It's desperate, and it's unsteady, and it's _all_ for him and absolutely nobody else. Upon seeing that there's only one way he can respond, really, only one thing that makes any sort of sense. He reaches out to grab Odo's shoulders, and yanks him back in as hard as he can.

They come together surer this time, firmer. Odo still doesn't entirely seem to know what he's doing, but seems content to follow his lead. Their lips slide together again and again, their mouths slick and somehow fitting together absolutely _perfectly_.

He extends his tongue, licks into Odo's mouth. The man shudders against him, hesitant for a long moment, but then opens up for him so very sweetly. Their tongues brush together uncertainly for a moment, and then Odo tilts his head slightly and melts a little closer to him and... _Oh_ , that is quite something. He's never quite appreciated the full extent of Odo's shapeshifting abilities before now, but as a surprisingly flexible tongue wraps around his he's determined to in the future.

He growls, low in his throat, and finds himself pushing Odo back against the wall without much conscious thought. They move from just - _just_ \- kissing to fully pressed up against each other. Body to body, Odo stretching slowly around him so that he has no option but to sink even deeper.

A part of him expects Odo to protest, to at least give him a glare at being manhandled in such a way, but to his surprise the man doesn't. Odo only sighs against his lips, sounding happier than he's ever heard him. Not content with just stretching around him so he can't draw back, he sinks a little down so that their heights are more easily aligned and keeps kissing him with equal fervour. Apparently his lips are addictive, who knew?

They rock together like that for a while, the rest of the world receding to include just them. There's nothing but this, the slide of their bodies together. There's nothing but the softness of Odo's lips against his, the slight elasticity of his skin, the helpless noises that he keeps making into his mouth.

And then something shifts, and he doesn't mean just Odo's body. The starts pressing forwards harder, Odo starts scrabbling at his shoulders more desperately, they both start moving together like they'll _die_ \- heh, perhaps not the best thought at this particular time - if they don't get closer to each other.

They're going to fuck.

The realization, coming to him like a thunderbolt, should probably terrify him but all he feels is an incredibly smug sense of satisfaction. They're going to _fuck_. His life may have been an endless shitshow up until this point, but at least he'll be going out with Odo in his bed and five hundred bars of gold pressed latinum in his bank account.

Although... Maybe not in his bed. All the stumbling and fumbling and _doors_ would take far too much time, after all, and he's working on a limited schedule here. He turns Odo away from the wall and towards the sofa instead, somewhat shocked by just how easily he goes.

They fall onto the sofa together, still kissing. If anything they've become even more tangled up, Odo seeming to instinctively shift himself to wrap those long limbs more securely around him. For a long moment there's no past, no future. There's only the two of them kissing, as deeply and firmly as they possibly can.

He isn't surprised at how eager he is, but he is a little startled at how much he's enjoying this. He always thought, long ago before he'd forced himself to give up any hope, that Odo's unusual body would be something that he'd have to overcome. But it isn't. Odo is undeniably soft, and slightly sticky, and keeps shifting in mildly unsettling ways underneath him. And it's wonderful, every single touch is _wonderful_.

It's a pity he's dying soon, or else he could lose himself in every single bit of this forever.

Reality intrudes again. Not with pain, and isn't that new, but with a strange pressure between his legs. It takes him a dazed moment to realize that it's some sort of tendril, it takes him another moment after that to realize that the tendril is coming from _Odo_.

He groans, and jerks his head back briefly. They stare at each other from up close again, even closer now that Odo has melted a little around him. He notices that Odo looks a little awkward, but also notices that being awkward isn't enough to get Odo to actually remove his tendril. They only remain there, in that position, with Odo rubbing up against him with a surprising confidence.

He has to clear his throat a few times, has to think _very_ firmly of several ugly old Ferengi women wearing clothes, before he manages actual speech, "clothes."

Odo tilts his head slightly, a wry expression crossing his face. There's still some hesitancy there, yes, but mostly he looks _amused_. Smug, even. Like he's patting himself on the back for reducing him to this loss of control.

"Clothes," he repeats, scowls a little as Odo only continues to play naive. With puppy dog eyes like that, it's a wonder he never thought to go on stage. "We, ah, need to remove our clothes if I'm going to... You know."

"I do?" Odo asks, with the kind of smile that suggests butter wouldn't melt in his mouth. He doesn't know exactly what that means, human sayings are _weird_ , but he's pretty sure it conveys the sentiment that the man deserves a good spanking for his efforts.

"We need to be naked if I'm going to _fuck_ you," he snaps, about out of patience, and greets Odo's genuinely wide-eyed stare with a scowl that he hopes is ferocious instead of desperate and borderline pleading. "And don't you dare argue with me about who's going to be doing the fucking, _I'm_ the one dying in a week!"

Odo stares at him for another moment. Opens his mouth, and then shuts it with a rather decided click. Frowns a little... And then _shrugs_ his shoulders, the clothes on his body melting back into his skin within a blink. It should be creepy, it should be disgusting, it should send him running screaming without even a single glance back. Instead, it only gets him thinking that Odo has technically been naked _all this time_ and he's never once done anything about it.

Huh, he obviously has to rethink his business strategy.

He scrambles quickly out of his own pants and underthings, leaving them scattered over the floor. Usually he'd be dismayed at the untidiness, but he's going to be _dead_ soon so he can't exactly bring himself to care. He hesitates a little longer over his jacket and shirt, his conscience screaming at him about what a pathetic Ferengi he'd be to allow himself to be stripped like a female, but eventually discards those too.

And then they're both naked, and staring at each other, and he keeps waiting for the awkwardness to come but somehow it never does. Odo is _beautiful_ beneath him, almost as beautiful as a _thousand_ strips of Latinum all with his face on them. He's all rippling skin and subtle shifts and unexpected yield and those hawk-like eyes fixed intensely upon his face. He must be staring just as intensely in return, because the man soon gives a crooked smile and reaches a hand up to press teasingly against his ribcage.

Emotion swells within him, an odd mixture of tenderness and sorrow that they never got around to this sooner, and he crushes it with a brusque cough. Pushes Odo back against the arm of the sofa, and sets about exploring him before he can do more than arch an eyebrow in mocking enquiry.

He runs his fingers over every inch of Odo's flesh, testing the resistance of it with open fascination. He traces the long line of Odo's neck, pokes briefly at his surprisingly yielding collarbone and rakes his nails curiously over his nipple-less chest. He marvels at Odo's obvious lack of ribs, presses down on his stomach gently until it yields underneath his fingertips and teasingly palms his hips. The man's cock keeps shifting between his thighs, at one moment impossibly big and the next barely more than a shapeless tendril, and he finds that he can't take his eyes off it for more than a second.

Odo tolerates a few minutes of this, surprisingly patient underneath his leer, but eventually huffs and rolls his eyes. Before he knows it, before he can really do anything about it, a firm hand is grabbing his wrist and yanking it firmly between - firmly _into_ \- the space between his legs.

It looks painful, even humans with their slightly absurd level of flexibility tend to need a _little_ preparation in his experience, but Odo doesn't seem to mind all that much. He only stares sternly, for a long few moments until he starts to move, and then gives a happy sigh and melts back against the arm of the sofa. 

He penetrated with two fingers at first, an imposition that had even him wincing, but at Odo's encouragement he soon moves up to three. He rotates his wrists so that his fingers press deeper into Odo's body, rippling them in an experimental motion as he does so, and Odo gives a noise akin to a growl. Grabs him, and drags him even closer still.

This is entirely unexpected, the most out there sex that he's ever had. The texture of Odo's body is... Strange, to say the least. More liquid than solid, but still with a strange resistance that stops him from feeling like he's got his fingers inside a wine glass. He's more flexible than any other bed partner he's ever had, rippling constantly underneath him in a way so distracting that he only realizes how hard he is when his unfurled cock nudges up against Odo's thigh.

They both glance down briefly, and then Odo gives one of his wicked smirks and tugs him in. He barely has time to remove his fingers, but that's pretty much his only complaint. He allows himself to be guided in giddily, still hardly able to believe that this is actually _happening_. 

They progress slowly at first, but with steadily growing enthusiasm. Odo grips him hard around his upper arms, tilts his head back and gasps like he can hardly believe the sensations. He digs his teeth sharply into his bottom lip, concentrates _very_ hard on the thought of Ferengi females in clothing so he doesn't come the second he's inside.

It's still a close run thing. He pushes his cock all the way in, and whimpers as Odo's insides _wrap_ briefly around him. He buries his head in the man's shifting neck, trying to catch his breath, and only draws back when he feels long fingers caress the back of his neck. Their eyes lock, they stare at each other for a long moment and he swears he can see whole _galaxies_ in Odo's eyes.

...And then he starts to thrust.

He braces one hand on the back of the sofa, entwines the other with Odo's instinctively and watches with shocked pleasure as Odo's fingers stretch almost to engulf him. Already it's intense, intense enough that he's pretty sure he ruins the upholstery and possibly also Odo's palm with how tightly he's hanging on. He's not sure he's ever felt quite this way before, already out of his mind with lust.

On the plus side, it seems like Odo feels much the same way. He moans softly underneath him, and then has to visibly press his lips together so no further sounds come out. He can't stop the movements of his body, though, the helpless writhe up into his thrusts like he's already on the edge of coming undone completely.

Well, they've always been able to undo each other a little. Really, this is just more of the same. 

He can't help but smile at Odo's reaction, and then can't help but _whine_ as Odo's insides cling more firmly to his cock. The next thrust takes him even deeper, burying him in Odo right to the root. A part of him wants to see if he can get even deeper than that, if they can merge together in some primal way that he never even _thought_ to kink on, but then Odo actually _pulses_ against his cock and he loses all ambition in favour of dazed panting.

Odo seems to like that, judging by his smirk and the ripple of his skin and the harsh breaths that keep pushing their way out through his nose. His control has somehow slipped even further, his hair ruffled into featureless clumps on his head and his eyes wild with the desire pulsing through him. He grips onto his flesh almost hard enough to hurt, holds onto him like he really would like to drag him all the way inside.

They've always been a bit too close to each other, too. Yet again, more of the same drawing them on.

He's whimpering constantly now, a low and desperate sound that he can't quite seem to help. The pleasure is rising up within him, a hard and sharp and _needy_ pressure, and he can't help but submit to it. It feels _right_ , after all, it appeals to a part of him that he's tried to hide for so many years. It charms him fully, with every single desperate movement of his hips.

_Odo_ charms him, in the same way that he's done ever since they met. How can he not be charmed, after all, when the man continues to be himself so absolutely. Odo traps him in the space between his legs, shifting so that he can only move his hips forwards. Odo sets up a steady chorus of low moans, his pleasure soft but vocal in his ears. Odo continues to be _Odo_ , spiky and distant and so _alive_ that it's like the rest pf the universe is frozen around him.

They've always been in love with each other, he thinks dazedly as he watches the man start to come apart beneath him. It's been the same forever, and why on earth should it change now?

The pleasure is throbbing though him now, boiling up on the edge in a way that he can't deny. He's not entirely sure whether it's the motion or the pressure, or even just Odo himself, but he feels more unhinged than he has in an entire lifetime of sleeping with interesting people. His whimpers splutter out into a gasp, he leans forward to press his forehead against Odo's as the pleasure peaks within him.

Odo has gone pliant beneath him. More than plaint, _liquid_. His eyes remain, but the rest of his face is oddly fluid. The pressure around his cock remains, bringing him higher and higher, but when he looks lower there's no other definition to the surging mass of his body. He's just as undone, stripped raw by this in a way that he never thought he would be.

They've always been themselves, he thinks on a crest of pure pleasure, it's been the same forever-

_Good_.

His orgasm doesn't come as a surprise, but it is intense enough that it practically knocks him out of his body. He hears himself cry out as he comes, hears Odo's answering groan as the man tenses one last time around him, and that's the last bit of the outside world that he pays attention to for a while. There's only a shining golden light, and a sense of boneless smugness like the house has just won a hundred games of dabo in a row.

He comes back to himself slowly, so slowly that it takes him a while to realize that Odo has dissolved from around him and his limp cock is in the air again. He blinks for a long moment, barely able to organise his thoughts, and only glances up when he hears the sharp clearing of a throat. Odo is sitting naked at the end of the sofa, his now solid arms wrapped around his legs and his expression sad.

"I wish you weren't dying," Odo says mournfully once he has his attention, sounding more sad - more genuinely _affected_ \- than he's ever heard him.

He offers a faint smile, reaches out to rest a hand on Odo's knee and finally allows himself to feel a little regret, "don't we all."


End file.
